When painting with a brush, it is common to pour paint from a tin into a smaller container which can be carried around. While painting, the sides of the brush are often wiped on the edges of the container, in order to remove excess paint. While the aim is that this excess paint runs back into the inside of the container, there is often some amount of paint which ends up flowing down the outside of the container. This can therefore result in paint spills, through drips or from the outside of the container contacting nearby objects or the ground.
Paint containers having a channel around the rim to collect the paint that runs outside the rim have been proposed. Such containers include holes in the channel so that paint can run back into the inside of the container. These holes may however become blocked over time. Also, the arrangement can be difficult to clean due to the spaces in which paint may collect during use.
The present invention relates to an improved paint container aimed at overcoming, at least in part, the abovementioned problems.